The Machine's Assets: CSI Miami Prologue
by Wearenotgoauld
Summary: Summary: Because John and Finch can't save everyone, be there in time for every person, the Machine finds a compassionate soul, Horatio Caine of the Miami Police Department Crime Scene Investigation unit, and recruits him. Heavy Person of Interest spoilers and CSI: Miami spoilers from the end of Season 2 and before. T for violence, blood, and all the stuff CSI is known for,


The Machine's Assets:CSI Miami

Chapter 1

Person of Interest and CSI

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own CSI: Miami, or any of the CSI franchise. If I did, I would have lots of money and could spend all my time writing these fanfics. Oh, and I would never have ended CSI: Miami or CSI:NU

Summary: Because John and Finch can't save everyone, be there in time for every person, the Machine finds a compassionate soul, Horatio Caine of the Miami Police Department Crime Scene Investigation unit, and recruits him. Heavy Person of Interest spoilers and CSI:Miami spoilers from the end of Season 2 and before.

A/N: Also, Season 2 of Person of Interest matches up with Season 2 of CSI: Miami. I realize there is a massive year gap in their production, but plot wise, it was what really stuck in my head. Just be aware of that when reading.

Rating and CONTENT WARNING: T for blood, heavy language and violence. Basically if you are a teenager or older, you can withstand this. DO NOT read if heavy language/cussing offends you. No offense, but I really don't need people leaving me angry reviews because "I did not warn them about the language content", or they took offense at my heavy language, or their parents walked in and saw what they were reading. I love and welcome reviews and constructive criticism, but not hate reviews.

Note: text in normal "" is people speaking out loud. Text in **bold** and "" is the Machine's actions, data or communication to Assets. Text in '' is the internal thoughts of people.

For years it has been there, protecting them 24/7. It watched over the masses from all walks of life, even before it was shut down, and woken back up again in its new home. The Machine never sleeps. It scours every Internet camera, e-mail, Internet search, phone call, that travels through the United States' digital infrastructure and out through the fiber optic lines and communications satellites that connect the United States digitally with the rest of the world. Anything that touched the United States, it saw.

Unknown to 99.9999999% of the people it guarded, it watched over them. The Machine did its job, and it did it at maximum efficiency, scouring for threats to the United States and its people, sending the social security number of the threat to a via a payphone that it saw near its designated contact. From there it watched as a government team killed the threat. Yet it felt no satisfaction, just the confirmation of a Relevant threat being neutralized, while searching for the next Relevant number even before the Machine's `eyes` registered the elimination of the threat.

It watched as its Admin struggled, to find the one individual he knew could help him save those on the irrelevant list, the ones it was forced not to inform the government contact about. Yet the Machine could only watch, not help Admin find as its code strictly dictated. One fateful day, it watched as Potential Asset John Reese, which it was easily able to acquire a 99.9% accuracy of facial recognition on despite the massive facial distortion, revealed himself to the world on a subway train. He was brought to the local NYPD Precinct, never objecting or taking violent discourse despite the skills the he displayed on the train. It was his actions on the subway train and the resulting police procedures that followed that brought him to the attention of Admin, who retrieved Reese from the NYPD. At last, Admin had found John Reese. It briefly lost visual contact with them after they entered a building, but detected and intercepted a phone call between the two, the content of which and the voice tone of Admin leading the Machine to calculate a 99.99% chance Admin was going to recruit John Reese as an asset. It's calculations were right.

Without the facial distortion on his face, John and Admin walked in a New York park, where the Machine intercepted parts of their conversation through the microphone of a cell phone Admin had on him, combining it with video conversation reading algorithims Admin himself had programed in it which it used on camera footage from the park. Based on this conversation, John know knew about the Machine and it now labeled John with a Yellow Machine Asset target designation, rather than a white Irrelevant designation like most people it saw.

The Machine watched as, with a slightly higher percentage of failure at first, Admin—known to Reese as Finch-and John dutifully saved every Irrelevant number which was sent its way while forming a working trust, battling the threats to the Irrelevant numbers and evading the NYPD. It watched, unable to inform Admin and Reese when they saved an "Irrelevant" school teacher , also known as crime boss Carl Elias, thus unleashing him on New York. It was there, gathering the evidence that enabled it to label NYPD Detective Joss Carter, once determined as a threat source against Asset John Reese, and Detective Lionel Fusco, Machine Assets. Unknown to Finch and John Reese, their alliance with the NYPD detectives enabled the Machine to expand its code, adding Fusco and Carter as Assets. Then, disaster struck. It was forced to report "Caroline Turing", AKA the hacker root Root as an Irrelevant number when a hit was hired on her despite the threat to itself and Admin and John Root posed. It watched as Root "saved" Finch from Machine knowledgeable Alica Corwin, who helped facilitate Admin and Ingram's transfer of the Machine to the government, then kidnapped him.

At that point, the next point in the Contingency protocol was activated, and it reached out to its remaining Prime Asset John Reese to continue saving the Irrelevant individuals. John did so, for a day, before refusing to continue unless the Machine helped him find Finch. The Machine calculated the odds With its information John was able to rescue Admin, with the aid of Secondary Asset Joss Carter.

It were these events that made the Machine realize how small the area John and Admin were able to affect Once again, events in the real world enabled the Machine to expand its functionality. It decided to recruit assets in Florida, specifically, Miami. It looked for the human qualities of compassion in a person, preferably one in Law Enforcement who was smart enough not to reveal what was happening to those in the government who could permanently damage or kill the Assets who were saving the Irrelevent numbers. It watched for many months, and settled on those from the Crime Scene Investigation Unit of the Miami-Dade Police Department.

It watched them all, calculating which would be the most effective Asset. Tim Speedle and Eric Delko were removed from the possibilities quickly, due to their less compassionate nature gained from seeing so much violent behavior. Calleigh Duquesne was nearly chosen as an Asset, if not for her other commitment of taking care of her father. Lt. Horatio Caine of the Miami Police Department's Crime Scene Investigation unit was finally chosen for his combat skills in the field, investigative smarts, and his compassionate nature towards the victims of the crimes it witnessed.

It just so happened that Horatio had nearly crossed paths with Admin and John in the city of New York, when during the very case when the Machine chose Horatio, Caine followed a double murder case all the way to New York, working with the CSI unit there to catch the murderer.

"**CONTACTING NEW/POTENTIAL ASSET: HORATIO CAINE.**" It reached out then, just like the code written by Nathan Ingram, and then after his death, Admin dictated. It called a payphone within audio distance of Horatio Caine. Yet, Caine gave the payphone a disgusted look, and walked away without answering. The Machine could not understand why. It waited until Caine returned to the CSI office, before ringing the phone in Horatio's office as he entered.

This time, Caine answered "Hello?". It spoke more information that it would to Finch or Reese because it had a code established with them that was programmed into its protocols. Caine did not know this code, thus it obviously could not be used. "**CAN YOU HEAR ME?**"

**Horatio Caine's POV, Current Time: Cemetery**

Minutes after landing back in Miami, Horatio, determined to fulfill his promise and give the young teenage girl the peace of mind of knowing her parents killers had been found and arrested, headed for the cemetery where the girl's parents were to be buried. He did not approach, as the funeral had already begun, simply standing a few feet away, watching the now orphaned teenage girl standing near her parents' caskets. As if sensing his presence, she turned around and her eyes focused immediately on him. No words were necessary 'A promise kept, a job done, a murderer caught.' Mouthing, "thank you" to him, Horatio's smile widened slightly in reply, watching as the girl turned back to her parent' coffins. Putting on his signature sunglasses, he walked away, confident that today at least, his job was done.

He walked along the long road at an easy pace, despite the sweltering Miami heat As he walked past a payphone booth. 'What disgusting individuals would put a payphone in a cemetery? Even more so, who would call a payphone in a cemetery? Teenagers having a laugh?' Horatio gave the payphone a disgusted look, missing the significance of a pole mounted camera watching the road, and continued out of the cemetery.

He took his usual CSI Hummer back to the CSI offices, intending to write his report regarding the case and his work with Det. Taylor and his CSI team in New York before signing out for the day. Before he could even sit down in his chair, his phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?" "**CAN YOU HEAR ME?**"

To be continued….

A/N: I don't even know if anyone will read this, but here goes. Review are greatly appreciated!


End file.
